Unbelievable
by blue artemis
Summary: After the date, Severus and Hermione spend their first night together.


Severus led Hermione to the headmaster's living quarters. She had been in his private library, but not his sitting room or bedroom. He walked her over to his favorite chair, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. She wriggled around a bit, getting comfortable, then rested her cheek against his chest. He put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him.

"I would love to stay here forever, Severus." Hermione stated quietly.

"That would get really uncomfortable after a while, don't you think?" Severus teased her gently.

"Bah, you know what I mean, you silly man!" She exclaimed laughingly.

"Silly? You think me silly? I think I need to punish you for that." With those words, Severus started to tickle her.

That caused Hermione to wiggle and squirm, which in turn caused a bit of a reaction in Severus's lap.

He started to push her away, thinking that she would not be pleased by his arousal.

"Don't, Severus." Hermione looked up at him. "Don't push me away."

"But I don't want to push you too far or too fast, Hermione. You mean too much to me to lose because of my libido." Severus responded.

"You aren't going to lose me, Severus. I know how much I mean to you, and I don't see a reason for us to dance around the fact that our friendship has changed." She challenged him.

"But what if you change your mind?" He questioned her.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to find true passion again? Why would I want to give this up?" Hermione stated this unequivocally.

Severus thought about it, and realized that in this case, Gryffindor bravado matched up perfectly to Slytherin sensibilities. Why would she want to give up true passion indeed.

Severus smiled at Hermione, a crooked, awkward thing that lit up his face. She stared at him, realizing that she was truly seeing a treasure.

"You should smile more often, Severus." Hermione quietly voiced her opinion.

"I think that would frighten the Hufflepuffs." Severus replied.

They sat quietly together, in front of the fire, enjoying each other's company.

Hermione was starting to drift off to sleep, when she felt Severus's hand stroking her leg. He ran his hand from her ankle, over her bent knee, up to her hip. Then he did it again. Hermione moaned softly, and burrowed deeper into his chest. On his next pass, his hand continued past her hip, along her side and ended up at her breast. He cupped her breast in his hand and squeezed it gently. Hermione started to turn, but Severus held her in place. He used his thumb to tease her nipple. She started to squirm again, and he let her move. She then stroked his hair, and lightly ran her hands down his cheeks. She traced his nose with her finger, then traced the line of his lips. She reached up to kiss him, and as they kissed, he ran his hands down her body again, turned her completely, so that she was forced to straddle him in the chair, and grabbed hold of her rear.

He molded her nether cheeks with his hands, pulling her towards him, while he sunk deeper into the chair. Now she was sitting directly on the rather hard bulge she could feel through his trousers. She rocked a bit, experimentally. Severus groaned in response. He moved his hands, and started to inch Hermione's dress upwards. She helped him, stripping the dress off and tossing it toward his sofa. She sat there, in silver lace panties and bra, her hair mussed beyond anything she could imagine, her lips swollen from his kisses, smiling down at him.

Severus reached up and ran his hands into her hair, playing with the curls, pulling her down for another kiss. He then managed to unsnap her bra, causing Hermione to shrug it off her shoulders. He pulled her upward a bit, and got him hands under her panties, pulling them down. Then they got a bit tangled. He was going to rip them, when she stopped him.

"Severus, I bought those special for tonight, I would like to put them away in one piece." Hermione breathed out.

Severus nodded, incapable of speech at this point.

She had to raise up even higher, to get them off one leg at a time, which was hindered by Severus finding her clit. She did manage to remove them before she fell off his lap, although it was close. Just as she started to shake the panties off her ankle, Severus slid a finger into her, suckling on her right nipple (she had lifted them right into his path), and tweaking her clit with his thumb. Hermione threw back her head and screamed as her orgasm hit her.

She caught her breath and ran her hand down his chest, muttering something under her breath. As her hand passed them, his buttons came open. She pulled the shirt tails out of his trousers, and ran her hands over his nipples. His breath caught. She leaned in to kiss him, and started to work his trousers open. She was delighted to find that he wasn't wearing anything underneath them. She took a hold of him, stroking his member from the softly weeping tip down to his balls.

"Don't, Hermione. I want to come inside you. Please stop that." Severus begged.

Hermione smiled, and positioned him at her entrance. Severus looked up at her, shocked that she was willing to shag him in the chair. He had been thinking of a romantic scene with candles and a satin covered bed.

"Severus, don't think too much. You are my true passion. And trust me, I want this right now." Hermione declared.

She sank down the length of him, making them both gasp in pleasure. She began to ride him, aided by his hands on her hips. Her head was thrown back in abandonment, he had every emotion you could think of flitting across his face as they raced toward their climax.

Then all of a sudden, self awareness was gone. There was just a jumble of feeling, his and hers, relentlessly driving them onward. They came together explosively, unaware of where Hermione ended and Severus began, and vice versa.

As they caught their breath, they looked at each other.

Unbelievable.


End file.
